The present invention relates to an aeration structure for buildings. More specifically, the invention relates to an aeration structure which makes use of natural air flow based on heat generated in a room space, as by persons living or working in the room.
In recent years, the degree to which buildings are airtight has increased. At the same time, the demand for aeration and ventilation to introduce fresh air into a living space has become stronger. Generally electric or mechanical energy is used for aeration and ventilation as well as control thereof. The use of electric or mechanical energy causes high energy consumption despite the desire for energy savings.
Further, in cases of natural disasters such as earthquakes, power to the aeration and ventilation systems can go down. Lack of aeration and ventilation created in this circumstance is a risk to human life because oxygen deficiency may result. Also, if a fire occurs after the power is stopped in a highly airtight space, smoke may fill the living spaces, endangering lives, because the systems for discharging the smoke are not operational.